Wisp Darter
Wisp Darter is a character and supporting protagonist from "Shine (Working Title)." Overview Wisp Darter, more commonly known as "Wisp of Darkness," is a magician. He has claimed he has made contact with angels, spirits, and even demons. He opened up his own Forune Teller shop where he had a high amount of visits due to his unique theme. He is first seen in "Shine" in Episode 2 of Season 2 when Bones Wittek learns of Walker Sleni's past, and Bones searches for a spiritualist or fortune teller in hopes of discovering if Sleni was actually telling the truth. Bones discovers Wisp in an online ad, and after doing some more research on him, sets up an appointment. Bones gets a weird vibe as he walks into the shop as all he sees is darkness with candles leading up to a chair that is turned away from him. Wisp turns around when Bones goes up and gives him immediate instructions on what to do. Bones asks if he is supposed to tell him the situation, but Wisp grabs a full plastic container of an unknown and fires it at Bones' head, making him drowsy. As Bones is drowsy, but awake, Wisp starts making strange movements and then after a series of seconds, says the words, "Yes, he is right." Bones immediate wakes up after these words and asks what he is right about. Wisp then says that Walker Sleni was right, it's best that you believe him. Bones starts freaking out before proceeding to go mad start destroying the shop. Wisp just stands there instead of taking any action before leaving the shop himself while Bones is still standing there. Wisp is later seen in episode 18 of Season 2 in a montage of Bones, Benjamin, and Marcel kidnapping some people that were seen throught Season 1 and mostly Season 2, with Wisp being one of those people because they needed more recruits as Hunt was rapidly growing his "Enemies" team while both side had already experienced a couple deaths. Wisp, along with the others kidnapped, Bolt Rishney, Saber Gidds, Shank Tanser, Quartz Bagnod, and Nutty Shattuck were all offered by Bones $1,000 each to help with the war against the enemies. While Nutty tried to break free before being stopped by Benjamin, Quartz asked what they would have to do. Bones said they wouldn't have to fight anyone, and that they would just have to help with the communications along with not even having to leave the builing they were in. Wisp then randomly says "He's right." Bones thanks Wisp and tells the rest of the people he is a fortune teller before saying sorry for destroying his shop. The rest laugh at the idea and call Wisp "fucking crazy" for wanting to help a guy who kidnapped him and destroyed his shop. Wisp sort of agrees that the pay should be higher, however. Some others, including Shank, Bolt, and Nutty again try to escape before being blocked out again. Bones, Benjamin, and Joel then circle up before announcing that they agreed to pay everyone $3,000 each. Wisp immediately agrees to this, and everyone else eventually does with Nutty being the last one after a big persuasion. Wisp is in Episode 19, preparing with the others for the communications for the battle everyone expects to take place the next day. He is assigned to communicate with Buffy Hallowell, and is given a speaker phone and a flash drive that connects with a camera Buffy will wear in the battle. Wisp later meets Buffy where Buffy explains to Wisp that he may be doing some martial arts stunts during the battle, so it may get chatic. Wisp telle him not to worry as they go their separate ways. In episode 20, the battle begins. Wisp communicates with Buffy throughout the battle. When Buffy and his enemy rival, Shep's sidekick/best friend, Rex Stylus get into a match, Rex finds the camera on Buffy and destroys it. Somehow, Wisp is still able to see what is going on as he closes his eyes, and sort of aids Buffy into defeating Rex. Wisp is not seen talking with anymore Buffy anymore through the rest of the war, but is later seen towards the end when former friend of Bones, Lucky points a pistol at Daisy Franks, his former girlfriend, who is near Bow, who is in communication with Saber. When Gus Kroker, who is in communication with Nutty, comes from behind and knocks Lucky down, he takes Lucky's gun and points it at him. As Gus's finger goes towards the trigger, Bow unknowingly shuts his camera and speaker down and tuns to try to block Gus from shooting Lucky. While Saber quickly lets everyone know Bow's camera and speaker is gone. Nutty hears this too, but does not warn Gus that Bow is running in front of Lucky, and Gus fires his pistol without knowing Gus was running in front, killing Bow. Gus is horrified and screams at Nutty for not warning him that Bow was running forward, but Nutty hangs up and tries to flee the builing before being tackles by Saber. When the battle ended and everyone returned to the builing, The communicators are there, holding Nutty from trying to flee again. Wisp and Saber volunteer to not take any pay due to the roommates and Sorcerer's loss of Bow and Bones, before the others, except Nutty do as well. Biskit Nook (communication with Bolt), who is shaken after Bones and Bow die and Walker gets taken hostage by the enemies, storms into the room last before demanding to know who was in communication with Bones and Walker. After Marcel tells Biskit that they didn't have any communication with anyone, Biskit demands who was in communication with Bow, and learns that it was Nutty. He throws Nutty out of the building. Wisp, along with the 4 remaining communicators all attend Bow and Bones' funerals, despite the enemies taking Bones' body. Wisp and the other communicators join the roommates in Season 3. He regains his old job communicates with Buffy when he, Biskit, and Baxter go to Japan to search for a shine piece. Wisp communicates with Buffy throughout both his fights with Shep. Later in the season, Wisp and Saber are promoted to higher positions after Marcel and Benjamin quit the Roommates. In the big trip to the middle east, Wisp goes to Israel with Buffy and Ace Davy. The three are nicknamed "The Midnight Wisps" for the trip as Wisp retrieved part of a shine piece in an archive museum in Jerusalem at the stroke of midnight. Personality Trivia Quotes